dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
M. Bison/Attack Set
This is an overview of M. Bison's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left jab Standing M- right kick Standing H- Psycho Power-infused right gut punch Crouching L- low right kick Crouching M- straight right punch (mid) Crouching H- slide kick (knocks down) S launcher- Psycho Power-infused left uppercut Air L- right knee attack Air M- Psycho Power-infused right diagonal punch Air H- long reaching left kick Air S- Psycho Power-infused downward aimed double palm thrust TAC exchange up- same animation as air M TAC exchange side- a brief animation from Psycho Crusher (without the Pyscho Power) TAC exchange down- same animation as air S S + atk- Focus Attack (does his signature arms crossed pose animation before doing a clapping motion; can be charged; level 3 charge is unguardable and causes a crumple on hit) Throws Forward ground- Shoulder tosses foe a considerable distance in front of him Backward ground- Kicks foe, then uses his other leg to slam them behind him (2 hits) Forward air- Uses Psycho Power-infused left hand to toss foe to the ground Backward air- Mirrored animation of forward air Special Moves HCF + atk- Psycho Cannon (releases a Psycho Power energy orb forward; works kind of like Chun-Li's Kikoken from Street Fighter II Turbo and onward in the case that its distance decreases by a stronger attack button) B (charge), F + atk- Psycho Crusher (charges forward with right hand while his body is embued with Psycho Power; can mash for more damage and control the direction with controller while mashing; in air ok; L version- 4 hits minimum; M version- 5 hits minimum; H version- 6 hits minimum) D (charge), U + atk- Head Press (jumps up then stomps on foe's head; distance hopped determined by button strength; hard knockdown; press H before the stomp for Devil Reverse, where Bison flips upside down and flies downwards for a Psycho Power-infused right hand slash, which ground bounces foe; press H on contact for Skull Driver, where Bison flips upside down for a Psycho Power infused double palm strike; both Devil Reverse and Skull Diver can be directed) DP + atk- Double Knee Press (Flips forward attacking with his legs; distance traveled determined by button strength; overhead; 2 hits; last hit ground bounces foes) BDP + atk- Bison Warp (teleports using his Psycho Power; L version- away from foe; M version- directly in front of foe; H version- behind foe) QCB + S- Flight (Goes into flight mode; lasts 120 frames) Hyper Combos DP + atk x2- Knee Press Nightmare (Does two scissor kicks, the first of which ground bounces an aerial foe on second hit, before doing a sliding kick which knocks down foe) QCB + atk x2- Psycho Punisher (Does a quick jump forward and does a hard stomp after he lands; if foes are hit by the shock of this stomp, they will be lifted as Bison grabs them and puts his Psycho Power-infused left hand in their chest before squeezing his hand, bursting the energy through the foe's body, then finally taking his hand out, leaving foe to crumple to the ground in a hard knockdown state; OTG-capable; able to hit foes in front of or behind Bison if in range) QCF + atk x2- Nightmare Booster* (performs two scissor kicks; if one or both connect, he will perform a Psycho Crusher that lifts foe into the air before doing a Skull Driver at the peak of the flight, sending foe to the ground, and finally doing a very powerful Head Press on their body; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay